Bestfriends or not?
by Lady L17
Summary: Jack and Kim are 2 of the popularest nicest kids in school, they aslo happen to have been bestfriends for years. Read about how there friendship is tested, and what Kims past was like. Will Jack be able to save her from her past? Will they get threw the struggles? Please read, it's my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Kim's life**_

**Hey Everybody this is my first fanfiction, so tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions and such so please review. This first half is just explaining Kims life and I think throughout this I'm going to do mostly Kims point of view, some from Jacks too. Thanks**

**I do not own Kickin it or the characters**

Hi, my name is Kimberly Crawford, but you can call me Kim. I am 16 years old and attend Seaford High school. I am a cheerleader, and a 1st degree black belt. I am 5'7 with long golden blond hair. I am and only child, adopted actually. I moved to Seaford when I was 8 years old, and that's when I met my bestfriend, Jack Brewer. Jack and I have been inseparable ever since I first moved here. People think that since we are so close, we're going to end up dating, but really he's just my bestfriend and I'm his. But before I get to ahead of myself, let me introduce you to some people. There's my mom, her name is Jessica Crawford. She adopted me when I was 8, originally we lived in Georgia but then we had to move to escape my biological dad. You see, I used to live with my bio parents, but one night, on my 6th birthday, my mom,she died in a car crash, and my dad just lost it. He turned his anger and sorrow on me. He would beat me, to the point where I would lose consciousness, and then a couple hours later, he would come back apologizing and pleading. Saying he was sorry and he was going to change, he kept saying that he would be the best dad in the world, and I would believe him because there was a time when we were a happy family. This went on for 2 years. Then the day came when we were at home, and he had been drinking. I was in my room when he came in, and started beating me. He beat me to the point where I could feel that I was dying. Then he threw me outside, where half an hour later, the neighbor found me. I wasn't breathing. He called the cops, and they came and took my dad away. The doctor said it was a miracle that I survived. After I got out of the hospital, Jessica took me in. A couple months later she adopted me, and so I wouldn't have to be reminded of my father, we moved. We moved to a nice sized house in Seaford, California, where I met Jack. Jack lives a block away from me, but when we first moved here, we had a housewarming party which the Brewers showed up for. Jack and I were the only kids, and I didn't want to be surrounded by people, but he wouldn't leave me alone and that's how we became friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hey everybody, it would really help me to improve my story, so if you could please review that would be so helpful. Thanks!**_

_**Kims POV**_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I hit my alarm clock several times to get it to shut off as I hopped out of bed. Today was gonna be a good day. Today was the day in which I would be reunited with my bestfriend that I have not seen all summer, due to the fact I was in Georgia, visiting some friends. I was super excited, but first, I have to get through my shower and everything.

I hopped in the shower, and 10 minutes later I was out and getting dressed. I chose to wear denim jeans with a white tanktop and cute mini white jacket. I let my hair air dry and fall into it's on version of ringlets, as I applied my makeup. I sprayed on some perfume and rushed down the stairs.

"Morning hun," my mom said as I flounced into the kitchen. Breakfast was already laid out on the table for me. I smiled, "Morning mom, thanks for making me breakfast, your the best mom ever." She laughed, "I know." I laughed too as I finished my breakfast and ran upstairs to quick brush my teeth. By the time I came back down, my mom was twirling the keys around her finger. "Are you ready to go?" She asked me. I nodded and we jumped in the car and headed off to the school. Now normally my mother does not drive me to school. I generally walk to school with Jack, who lives a block away from me, but on the first day of school she drives me.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day!" As I got out of the car, I waved back at her, "bye mom, you too!" And then she disappeared, and I turned to face the crowd. There was a huge crowd of kids standing out in front of the school. I spotted one of my closets friends, Jerry. And my other friends Julie, Megan and Crissa all standing in a small group off to the side, hounded by Milton and Eddie, who are like younger brothers to me, but I didn't spot... JACK! Suddenly he was in front of me, lifting me up and spinning me around and around in his arms. At that moment, I couldn't have been happier. "Jack." He was finally here. He set me down, but held me tight. "Oh Kim I've missed you soo much." I smirked, "but you had all your friends with you, all summer." He shook his head, "I didn't have my bestfriend. But your here now and that's all that counts." I hugged him again and laughed, "I've missed you too Jack." "If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were dating." I turned to find Jerry standing behind us, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Jerry!" Jack and I said at the same time, tackling him in a hug. "On second thought," a crushed Jerry mumbled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were twins." Jack and I laughed as we helped him up. Jerry gave me a quick hug, "It's nice to have you back Kim." Just then Alex walked up. Alex the kid who everybody else is friends with, but me. He hates my guts to the point in which he's always super mean to me and on occasion, likes to make death threats when Jack isn't around. Him and his sidekick Donna Tobin, they are out to make my life miserable. Donna is the rich preppy girl who thinks she owns the school and everyone. She's obsessed with Jack and always wants to hangout with him, but he's always with me...well except for this summer of course. She was extremely jealous 8th grade year when I bought Jack a bestfriends forever golden watch bracelet, and he bought me a diamond locket, now there's not a day when we go without them. So yeah anyways, Alex walked up and glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead. The intensity of his glare was unnerving, and I took a step back. I hate to admit it, but he really frightens me. I mean I'm a second degree black, but he's a 3rd degree black belt, and I know he could easily hurt me. But Jack's also a 3rd degree black belt, and he won't let him hurt me. Jack took a step forward, putting himself between Alex and I. "Hey man," Jack said casually, still holding my hand. Alex nodded to him and said "yo lets go hang with the other guys." Jack nodded and all four of us began to walk over there, but Alex stopped and glared at me, "leave the trash behind." Jack stepped forward angrily, 'She is not trash, don't ever call her that." Jerry stepped forward menacingly, glaring at Alex. I squeezed Jack's hand and he visibly relaxed and turned to look at me. "It's ok Jack," I said. "You can go hangout with your friends, I'll go hangout with mine." Concern flashed across his dark brown eyes. "We'll talk about this later." I nodded. "Go." I whispered. "Are you sure Kim? I don't want to leave you." I nodded and looked down. I didn't want to leave him either, but I didn't want any fights breaking out, it was only the first day of school. So I let him go.

_**Jacks POV**_

I hated to just leave her like that, after all she did just get back from Georgia, and she did not deserve to be talked to like that at all. I wanted to punch him in the face, but I knew she wouldn't want me to go down that road. But I couldn't help noticing how beautiful she is, and has always been but even more so lately. Something weird is going on. I watched her walk by her friends and begin to socialize. She smiled at me then, and it lit up my world. Then I realized Jerry had been snapping his fingers infront of my face. "Hello, earth to Jack!" I snapped back to reality and looked at him. "What?" He inclined his head towards the guys, "lets go man." I nodded and walked over there with him.

**~First Period~**

_**Kims POV**_

Jack, Jerry, and I all had first period together, what a coincidence right? We had Math first hour, and we were all sitting there falling asleep. At our school we had block scheduling so we were sitting there for awhile. Then I had 4th hour with Jack and Jerry and Alex.

_**~Fourth Period~**_

I was about to be late to fourth period, because I had to stop to use the restroom, but I was running through the halls trying to get to my class, and I ran into somebody and fell to the ground, right down the hallway from the classroom. "I'm soo sorry!" I said, and then I looked up, and my breath caught. It was Alex I bumped into and he looked pissed. I kept apologizing as I began to get up, but before I could become stable on my feet, he tackled me, bashing my head into the back of the locker. I cried out as I fell to the ground. He climbed on top of me, and pinned my legs to the ground. Next thing I know his hands were tight around my neck and I couldn't breathe. I clawed at his hands trying to find some way to free myself before I passed out. I noticed Jerry coming out of the classroom with a bathroom and passed, and he saw us and stopped. He ran into the classroom and ran back out with the whole class on his heels and Jack in front. Black spots began to dance across me vision, "Please,"I choked out. "Please let me go." His hands only tightened in response, and my world went dark.

_**Haha Cliff hanger! You guys are going to have to review if you want me to do another chapter. I am new at this so it would be really nice for some feedback. Thanks:) Until next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, haha swag master loved yours but you'll see what will happen:) Keep reviewing it helps me tremendously. Thanks!**_

_**Jacks POV**_

When Jerry came in and told us what was happening I stormed out of there, ready to kill him. How dare he put his hands on her! I hurried out into the hallway to see him on top of her strangling her. She was just lying there, her hands had fallen limp and she was unconscious. Seeing her so vunerable and hurt... well it hurt me, so I did the only reasonable thing I could, I ripped him off of her and slammed him into a locker. I was just so angry, and it was all coming out with each fist I slammed into Alex's face. Next thing I know, someone was trying to hold me back. I slowly start to calm down, and I step away and release him. Alex wipes his bloody mouth and spits at me. I completely ignore him, as I walk over to Kim and gently pick up the unconscious girl. I sprint towards the nurses office, hoping, praying that she's ok.

_**Kims POV**_

I woke up to a cold moist towel on my face. I slowly open my eyes. I don't remember where I am or what happened. I take a minute to take in my surroundings, and then it all comes rushing back. Alex. He's the reason I'm here. I sit up and see a mop of dark brown hair, in a pulled up chair, by my bed. Jack must have carried me here. "Kim," he says softly. I reach over and hug him. "Thank You." He just hugs me back and smiles. "How long have I been out?" "15 minutes," he replies. "Do you want to go back to class?" When I nod he really looks at me, "Are you sure? I can take you home." I shook my head softly, "No it's ok, lets go back to class." He nods and holds out his hand, which I take, and together we walk back to class. The rest of the day went by smoothly...well you know, besides all the numerous questions I got, "Are you ok?, Did you really pass out? What are those marks on your neck?" And I later found out that Alex was suspended for 2 days. Yea 2 days...I know right. Throughout the rest of the day Jack was constantly at my side, asking me how I was doing. He was so concerned and it was soo sweet.

_**~The next day~**_

_**Kims POV **_

Did I mention, I take karate and I'm a first degree black belt? Yeah so anyways, after school that day Jack, Eddie, Milton, Jerry and I were all sparing at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, where of course we all train. Alex is apart of the Black Dragon dojo, our enemies. Anyways, I was sparing with Jack while in the corner Jerry and Eddie were argueing about something.

Bold-Jerry Italics-Eddie

**"Yo it is not all about you on your birthday!"**

_"Yes it is!"_

**"Says who? There is no reason you have to be a hogger chico."**

_"If it's my birthday then I totally get to be a hogger, dude that's just how it is."_

**"I would like to see a license."**

_"What do you need a license for?"_

**"Yo, what's going on? I'm soo confused."**

I just laughed as I listened to them bicker. I love those guys. Before I knew what had happened, Jack flipped me. Shoot I wasn't paying attention! He helped me up, and asked "you okay?" "Yeah," I replied. "Lets go again." Jack nodded and we started sparing again. He threw a punch at my right and I caught it and twisted his wrist, so that I ended up behind him. He recovered quickly and twisted back around and went in with a kick. This time I was paying special close attention and saw it coming. I blocked it, and went in with a flying kick. He thought I was going to kick him so he prepared to block it, but that wasn't my intention. I used him as a stool to host myself higher in the air. I flipped through the air and landed behind him, he attempted to turn but it was too late, I grabbed his arm and flipped him. By then the other boys had stopped the bickering and had turned to watch. They saw everything. Jerry whistled, "Dang mamacita tu es muy caliente." Eddie and Milton started to clap, and Jack just groaned from the ground. I smiled and helped Jack up. Then I turned to him, "Boom goes the dynamite I said boom!" He laughed along with everyone else and ruffled my hair, "Good job Kimmy." I punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He cried. "What was that for?" "Don't call me Kimmy." In response he just pulled me into a hug. While his arms were around me, I couldn't help but feel safe and content. I looked up. Mistake. I looked right into his warm chocolate brown eyes, and I completely lost myself...

Then I snapped back to reality. We were just really good friends and that's all. Jack released me from the hug and I flounced into the locker room. I was tired and ready to go home.

**~The next day~**

**Jerry's POV**

I had just ran into Jack and Kim. They would make a totally cute couple. Everyone at school calls them Kick. We're all just waiting for them to realize they belong... woah! Mexicano chicas! Mmhhm that girl smelled really good. I wonder what she's wearing. For some reason right now I feel like eating falaphel balls, but I can't I'm at school right now. I've always wondered if aliens wore hats...do you think they do? Or do they let their antenna's roam free?

**Lady L: Jerry get back on track! **

**Jerry: oh sorry where was I? **

**Lady L: *sigh* Jack and Kim**

**Jerry: oh right...**

So yeah I think Jack and Kim would make the cutest couple ever, but there's just one teensy problem. I wonder how Jacks gonna break the news to Kim... ohh there's Grace, this is one muy guapo looking chica! "Hey Grace, whadda do girl whadda do? Wait come back!"

_**That's it for today guys, I know it's kinda short sorry, I'll update as soon as I can. Please review in the meantime. Thanks:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Here it is now. Please review! Thanks!**_

**~Kims POV~**

Thank God Jack was in my first and fourth period classes. I don't know what I would do without him. I touch my necklace, and smile, this necklace means alot to me. He has part of me, and I have part of him. But back to reality, today everybody was trying to talk to me or get a good look at me and I just pretended like I was fine, and everything was ok. It will take a few days for this to die down, and I should just brush it off I know, but I'm just not in the best mood. I tune into the teacher, and try to forget the past days events. Next thing I know A student is transfered into this class...shoot! It's Alex. Luckily the teacher did not place him by me. Instead he sat 3 rows ever and 5 chairs back. Throughout the class we took notes and learned about the stone ages. At the end of class the teacher walked out to talk with a student while everyone else filed out of the room. I stayed behind to pack up my stuff, and as I was walking to the door, someone slammed into me hard. Alex. Again what is with this kid! Alex grabs my wrist and digs his fingers into it. Everytime I try to squirm away he just squeezed harder and slammed me into the wall. I looked down at my stuff, sprawled all over the ground, suddenly I gasped as I felt warm liquid run down my hand. I looked at it to find that he was digging his nails into my wrist so hard that he produced blood. Suddenly the teacher walked into the room, and he quickly let go of my wrist and walked out of the room. Grimacing I bent over to pick up my stuff and headed to the bathroom to clean up the mess. Then I went looking for Jack.

I walked down to Jacks locker in search of him...and I found him. I was soo angry, I was soo angry, and then I felt overwhelming sadness. There he was, kissing the one and only Donna Tobin. The girl who worked so hard to make my life miserable when I moved here, and he knew this! Jack looked up and straight at me in surprise. He took a step towards me, hand outstretched. Hot tears invaded my eyes and I shook my head. I took a step back then turned and ran out of there. I heard him yell my name but I didn't stop, or even turn around. I just needed space and I needed it fast. I ran to the office and pretended like I was sick. They called my mom and she gave them the ok to send me home at around 2:45. School ended at 3:05 so I just slept in the office for the rest of the day.

When 2:45 rolled around I got the ok to walk home. Instead of walking I practically ran because I was still in shock. I felt betrayed and lied too. Why wouldn't he tell me? Why her? He could do so much better. I was so lost.

**~No One's POV~**

Had Kim been paying attention, maybe she would have noticed the car parked back behind her house, or that her front door was unlocked...

**~Kims POV~**

I ran into the house, drowning in tears. As soon as I came in the door behind me closed and locked. I slowly turned around, afraid of what I would find. A shadow...a person... I screamed. My worst nightmare.

**~Jacks POV~**

I hurt her. That's all I could seem to think about. I never meant to, and I know I have to make this right. The bell will ring in 5 minutes and then I can head over to her house.

**~6 minutes later~**

I'm out of the school racing to her house. I just got her back and I'm already screwing things up with her. God I'm such an idiot. I get to her house and slow down. I glance around noticing the car parked by the back of the house. The car doesn't look familiar so I pass it off as the neighbors car. I walk to her house and knock on the door. My phone starts randomly blaring. I dig it out of my pocket, It's Kim's mom, Jessica. She never really calls me unless she's wondering where Kim is... As I listen to her on the phone, I start to feel uneasy like something bad is going to happen. I turn towards the door as a scream breaks through. "Kim!" I scream! Knowing full well who's in that house with her. I hear Jessica on the other end of the phone screaming at me not to do anything stupid, but It's too late. I have to go in there. I have to protect Kim, she's part of who I am, and I have to protect her, especially from her worst nightmare, the nightmare she's now living.

_**Another cliff hanger! I know I suck but I hope you like my story, there will be more chapters to come! Please review. Seriously swagmaster you are too good of a guesser. Love you guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_**Sorry about how late it takes me to update really. My life has been complicated...had a family death but I won't get into that. Anyways thanks for the review guys! Please continue to review and let me know what I can improve. Thanks! **_

**~Kims POV~**

I ran into the house, and then stopped. The door was open. I slowly turned around to find none other than my birth father standing there. He chuckled and stepped forward. "Hello Kimberly, remember me?" Trembling I tried to edge my way back to the door, "Don't call me that." He noticed my suttle movements and we raced towards the door. He got there first closing and locking it before turning around. I desperatley scanned the room for a way out when he spoke. "Kimberly, my daughter, I love you." He said in that soft voice just like he used to use.

I hestitated, and he took a step closer reaching a hand out to touch my face. Realizing what was happening I took a step back and slapped his hand. "I'm not your daughter." I snarled. He tried to reach out to me again and I spit in his face. His face suddenly changed from a soft expression to an angry one. "Kimberly, Kimberly, Kimberly," he tsked. "You really shouldn't have done that." He takes a couple steps towards me and angrily back hands me. I cry out as my head hits the ground. Clutching my head I look up to see my father towering above me. I scoot backwards as he advances towards me. He reaches down and grabs me by the neck lifting me into the air. "Daddy." I manage to choke out while I'm desperately claw at his hands around my neck. I feel my dads hands start to loosen...and then everything goes black as he slams me into the wall.

I wake up with my arms and feet tied together and I'm tied to a chair with a gag in my mouth. Suddenly I feel stinging pain all over. I look downn and gasped, while I was out, that man known as my father had cut me. All up and down my arms there were semi deep cuts, the blood was just oozing down my arm. "Well look who's awake." I startled and looked up to see my father sitting there twirling the knife. "Kimmy look at what you made me do." He shook his head sadly. "I didn't mean to do it, Kimmy you understand right?" I shook my head as the tears began to fall. "No daddy, no. But please, please stop. Don't do this." "I have too!" He screamed. "You don't understand!" I felt the hard cold sting of his hand against my cheek. He hit me over and over, and each time the darkness clouding my vision grew until eventually it overcame me, and the last thing I heard before I passed out was someone calling my name.

**~Jacks POV~**

I tried to get into the house but the front door was locked. Since I'd practically grew up here I retrieved the key from the side of the house flower plant. I burst through the door, no plan in mind. I immediately began to feel sick at the scene folded out in front of me. Kim was tied up and gagged to a chair, blood cascading down her arms. She looked to be unconscious as he continuously hits her. He turns around at my arrival and faces me. "I don't want to hurt you son. This is between my daughter and I." I sneer at him. "She doesn't belong to you. A real father would never harm his own child. He starts waving his arms and screaming, "I didn't mean too!" I move towards Kim.

It pains me to see her like this. I should have been here earlier. "Back away." Her father sneers. I ignore him and call Kim's name. "Get away!" He lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. Now I really didn't wanna have to do this. I brought my face back and slammed it into his face. And as we all know, one punch leads to another and I was just soo angry. Seeing her vunerable and weak. (Slam). Knowing I wasn't there to prevent her from being harmed. (Slam). Hating that he even decided to show his face here and hurt her even further. (Slam). Wondering if she hates me for not telling her about Donna. Flip. I didn't mean to not tell her... wait what? Flip? Oh crap. Mr. Crawford was on top of me trying to strangle me to death.

Suddenly the door flew open and Jessica's standing in the doorway holding a gun loaded and pointed. "Get off of Jack and get the hell away from my daughter." Considering he was momentarily distracted, I used that moment to un pry his hands from around my neck and push him off of me. The sound of police sirens filled the house and Mr. Crawford knew he was busted. The police came and arrested Kim's father and as Jessica stepped outside to confirm what had happened, I untied Kim and held her in my arms. "Kimmy." I called. Her eyes fluttered open, and she had a momentarily confused look on her face before she fully came to. "Jack." Her eyes filled with tears. "It's okay Kim, It's ok. I'm here. I won't ever leave you." She clung to me as we headed out to the car to drive her to the hospital. Kim was going to be alright. I gently kissed her forehead as I held her tight. It had been a long day.

_**Please review thanks:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. I'm trying as hard as I possibly can to stay strong okay:) By the way, what does lost the game to all players mean? Anyways Thanks for the updates and I bet you guys totally weren't expecting it to be her dad lol. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**_

**~Kim's POV~**

I woke up to the sound of an IV beeping. I sleepily opened my eyes. Where was I? I looked around to find a white room staring back at me. My arms were wrapped up in gauze, and there was a tube sending blood into my body. I must have lost alot of blood. I heard voices coming from outside the door, and that's when I noticed Jack sleeping in the chair right by my bed. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, and I didn't want to wake him. So I quietly slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. As I walked into the bathroom I noticed a clean pair of clothes by the door. Gratefully, I grabbed them and went into the bathroom to shower.

**~10 minutes later~**

I stepped out of the bathroom fresh and clean. After having almost collapsed in the shower when I saw my arms, I was fairly ok. Jack was awake when I came out. He rushed towards me and wrapped me in a hug. "I was soo worried!" He whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey." He gently lifts up my chin. "It's not your fault, I'm just glad your ok."

"Something tells me you had something to do with that." He shrugs and looks down. "I tried to protect you. But really it was your mom, she ended up saving the day." I hugged him tight. "Thank You," I whispered. Suddenly it occured to me, "Jack how long had I been out?"

"Since yesterday. Yesterdays when it happened."

I gasped. "We're missing school! We gotta go! What time is it?!"

Jack laughed and sat me down. "Kimmy chill out, your mom excused us from school today. There was no way she was letting you go after what happened. And it's only 9am. Calm down blondie." I punched him in the arm. "Hey!" he cried, "What did you do that for?"

"Don't call me blondie." I said. He just laughed and grabbed my hand. "Your mom left me with the task of taking you home."

"Home?" I asked. My voice had a slight tremor in it as I looked down at my bandaged arms. The memories of yesterday started flashing through my head. My father, him slapping me, and cutting me. Suddenly I was feeling a little dizzy. Jack caught me just as I collapsed."Woah. Kim!" "I don't want to go home." I replied faintly. I was shaking in Jack's arms. He brought me back to a standing position, and then pulled me over and down onto the bed, wrapping me once again in his arms. "It's ok Kim, we won't go to your house, we'll go to mine okay?" I nodded.

"Jack?"

"Yes Kim?"

"You'll never leave me right?"

"Never." He calmly said. "I need you."

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Kimmy."

"Jack?"

"Yes Kimmy?"

"Do you really want to be with her?"

"I do." He sighed, "but I know you don't like her."

I sighed too. "If she's what makes you happy," I said slowly. "Then I guess I can learn to like her." He hugged me tight. "Thanks Kim."

"But," I said.

"Yes?"

"No more secrets okay?"

"I promise Kimmy."

Satisfied with his reply, we headed off to his house.

**~10 minutes later~**

Jack and I were at his house cooking pizza and 10 in the morning. The radio was on in the kitchan and we were dancing around like idiots. Heart Attack by Demi Lovato came on and I totally geeked. "Oh Jack this is my jam!" He laughed and sang it with me.

_**Putting my defenses out, cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack. **_

_**Never put my love out on the line. Never said yes to the right guy. **_

_**Never had trouble getting what I want, but when it comes to you I'm never good enough. **_

_**When I don't care, I can play em like a Ken doll. Won't wash my hair, and make em bounce like a basketball.**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl, paint my nails and wear high heels. **_

_**Yes you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand.**_

_**You make me glow...but I cover up won't let it show...**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses out, cause I don't wanna fall in love.**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack...**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack...**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack.**_

_**Never break a sweat for the other guys, but when you come around I get paralyzed.**_

_**And everytime I try to be myself, it comes out wrong like a cry for help.**_

_**It's just not fair, brings more trouble than love is worth.**_

_**I gasp for air, feels so good but you know it hurts.**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl paint my nails and wear perfume. For you make me soo nervous that I just can't hold your hand. **_

_**You make me glow...**_

_**But I cover up won't let it show...**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses out, cause I don't wanna fall in love. **_

_**If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack...**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack...**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack.**_

_**The feelings got lost in my lungs.**_

_**They're burning I'd rather be numb.**_

_**And there's no one else to blame.**_

_**So scared I take off and I run. I'm flying to close to the sun.**_

_**And I'll burst into flames(×3)**_

_**You make me glow...**_

_**But I cover up won't let it show...**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses out, cause I don't wanna fall in love.**_

_**If I ever did that I'd think I'd have a heart attack...**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I'd think I'd have a heart attack.**_

The song ended and by that time the pizza finished cooking. We sat down to eat and plan the next few hours. We decided that we would play some Wii games like Mariokart and beach volleyball(My pick!). Then we would sit down and watch our favorite movie, Avengers.

...

"No! This cannot be! Why?!" Jack yelled. He fell to the floor in an extreme exaggeration. I just laughed and flipped my hair. I currently beat him in beach volleyball and just now in 6 rounds of Mariokarts. I'm just a pro what can I say?;). He got up slowly and faced me wearing a demonic expression. I backed up slowly, "Jack...don't do it." I knew what he had in mind and he knew that I knew it. Jack smiled a slow crazy smile and I turned and tried to run. He wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up. "Jack!" I screamed. "Put me down!" He tackled me to the couch, and then proceeded to pin me down by sitting on me. "Come on Kimmy." Jack taunted as I tried to wriggle out from underneath him. "You can do it." I laughed, grabbed his arm, and flipped him off of me. He groaned from the ground. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I flipped my hair and said, "I'll get it!" I skipped my way over to the door, but Jack wasn't having any of that. He raced up and right before I could grab the doorknob he wrapped his arms around me and held me back. The door flew open then and Donna was standing there with a pissed of look on her face. She grabbed my bandaged right arm and dragged me away from Jack. I gasped in pain because I wasn't even close to being healed yet and her grip was tight. Jack noticed this and stepped forward separating her from me. Donna looked at me in disgust and said, "What happened to you anyway?" I didn't answer, instead I looked down and asked, "why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted. "And Jack, why were your arms around her?"

Jack glared at her. "Because she happens to be my bestfriend and I care about her."

"Oh." Was all Donna said sending another glare in my direction.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"I thought you and I could go maybe catch a movie and dinner afterwards..." She batted her fake eyelashes at him.

"Sure, just lemme get my stuff." With that he went into the other room totally forgetting about me. Donna went to go wait outside. Jack came back into the room, heading towards the door when he finally seemed to notice me sitting there. "Oh Kim I'm sorry, but I wanna go with her."

"But what about our movie?" I asked. "It's our favorite."

"We'll watch it another time, I promise."

"Jack please don't leave me here alone!" I said my voice breaking with emotion. "Please don't go."

"My mom will be home in a little bit, and I'll be home later, you'll be fine. I'm sorry." He kissed me gently on the forehead and then he was gone. The tears overflowed and I was sucked into a dark void. A void full of pain and hurt and loneliness.

_**Review! Thanks:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_**I love your comments everybody, and some of you are very good guessers:) Anyhow please keep up the reviews I look forward to the encouragement. Thanks!**_

**~Kim's POV~**

2 hours 17 minutes and 4..5...6..7 seconds he's been gone. His mother is still not home yet and I'm all alone. Being here alone scares me. Looking around his empty house. Just like me. I can't think like that though. I have go be strong...yeah that's it. Stay strong.

**~3 hours later~**

The night had begun to fallen and he still wasn't home. His mother had called to tell me that she was running extremely late because she had to stop and get groceries, picked up a present for a baby shower, for one of her friends, and she got stuck in six o clock traffic and it was bad. For it was now 7:54 and I was still here. Alone. I got up and decided to head home. So I began to walk.

**~10 minutes later~**

I was in my room crying and listening to music. My mother wasn't home so I was here alone and I didn't know when she'd be back. Or atleast it started out that way. I was afraid that something else was going to happen, and I hated the fact that he could scare me so. Every shadow, even the tiniest sound in this house frightened me. My favorite Cd was playing and slowly with each song that would play, I could feel my anger building and my fear come to life with the last track playing put on repeat.

_**For the Love of a Daughter**_

**Demi Lovato**

_**4 years old with my back to the door.**_

_**All I could hear was the family at war.**_

_**Your selfish hands always expecting more.**_

_**Am I your child, or just a charity ward.**_

_**You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest.**_

_**I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless. **_

_**Hopeless. Your hopeless.**_

I start to cry harder and pick up keepsakes from the time when my mother was still alive and we were a happy family. I remember those memories for just an instant.

_**Oh father. Please father.**_

_**I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.**_

_**Oh father please father, **_

_**Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.**_

_**It's been five years since we've spoken last.**_

_**When you can't take back what we never had.**_

_**Oh I can be manipulated only so many times.**_

_**Before even I love you starts to sound like a lie.**_

Us on the beach. Me in between them each one holding my hand. In those days it seemed like my heart was full just loving the two of them. "I love you Kimmy." My mom would always say to me as we snuggled up on the chair by the fire. "Forever and always I'll love you." If she loved me so much, why did she leave me?

_**You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest.**_

_**I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless.**_

_**Hopeless. Your hopeless.**_

_**Oh father. Please father.**_

_**I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.**_

_**Oh father. Please father.**_

_**Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.**_

"I love you Princess." My father would say. Just before the pain erupted.

_**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl.**_

_**How could you push me out of your world.**_

The tears flowing freely, I began to throw the keepsakes. What was the point. I hurled a snowglobe at the wall and it shattered into a million shards of dangerous beauty. Blind with pain I began to throw more things.

_**Lied to your flesh and your blood.**_

_**Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved**_

_**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl.**_

_**How could you throw me right out of your world.**_

_**So young when the pain had begun.**_

_**Now forever afraid of being loved. **_

I felt warm gentle arms wrap around me from behind and I fought them still blinded by the pain. The person held tight until I began to calm down. I looked up at the person to find out it was Jack. Holding me close like always. I buried my head in his chest and began to cry a fresh round of tears. Jack soflty telling me that everything was gonna be okay. He's here now so there's nothing to fear, as the song faintly played on in the background.

_**Oh father. Please father. **_

_**I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.**_

_**Oh father. Please father.**_

_**Oh father. Please father.**_

_**I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.**_

_**Oh father. Please father.**_

_**Put the bottle down **_

_**For the love of a daughter.**_

_**For the love of a daughter.**_

Everything was okay now. Someone would be there for me. He would be there for me.

_**Sorry this was kind of a short chapter but I had this idea come to me last night in my sleep amongst other things and I was like I absolutely have to do this scene type thing here. Also I am not obsessed with Demi Lovato or anything it's just those songs kinda caught my attention and were perfect for the story. Anyhow please review and give me feedback. I love you guys! Thanks:)!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I've been super busy, and was having a case of writers block. Btw anyone a fan of anime? I just finished watching Skip Beat and I was wondering if there's going to be a season 2. I really did love that show! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys have been great! Keep on reviewing thanks:)**_

**~Jacks Pov~**

I'm at school surrounded by my friends and all I can seem to think about is her. Last night keeps flashing through my head. I got home around 8:15 to find that she was gone. I called her phone, no answer. I began to worry. I called my mom and she told me that Kim had decided to walk home.

Cursing myself I ran out the door and to her house at the speed of light. I arrived, got the key in the rose bush on the side of the house and entered.

At first the house seemed to be empty. It was silent and the lights were out. Then faintly I heard music.

I sprinted up the stairs and as I walked closer to her room, I heard her sobbing. I heard something hit the wall, and another and I distinguished the song that was playing. Demi Lovato, For the love of a daughter. When I knew that, I figured out what was fully going on and I realized she was in immense pain.

I rushed in just as I heard something shatter. I walked in to find her keep sakes thrown around the room, a few things broken, like her snowglobe that her father had given her way back when. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. Kim blindly tried to fight me off, but I was to strong for her.

Eventually she gave in and collapsed against me and began to softly cry. I whispered soothing words and held her tight. She lifted her head and looked at me in that instant and I was struck by a odd thought in that moment, looking at her, her hair messed up, no makeup on and tears streaming down her face like a waterfall, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

Her mouth tilted up in a slight smile and she buried her head on my chest. We had stayed that way for about half an hour and in that time she fell asleep. I gently picked her up and carried her to her bed, tucking her in as if she were a child. Ever so gently I lifted my thumb and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. I kissed her on the forehead and then climbed into the other bed in her room reserved for me. A few minutes later, her mom peeked in on us. I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled and quietly closed the door.

Earlier this morning I apologized for being gone so long, and she hugged me and said she had already forgiven me. She then thanked me for being there for her last night. Of course me being egoccentric and everything, I teased her that I was the only thing keeping her sane in this life and that I was Awesome. Kim laughed and playfully punched me in the arm, "You wish Jackson."

So now I'm sitting here in 1st hour thinking about her, even though she's sitting right next to me. It looks to me as if Kimmy is zoning out too. I reached out and poked her and she jumped. "Jack!" She whispered loudly putting her hand over her heart. I laughed. "It's okay Kimmy, none of us feel safe at school." She grinned and rolled her eyes.

**~After class~**

**~Kim's POV~**

I was walking out of class with Jackson in tow when Donna rushed up to him. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, I looked away. Donna threw me a triumphant glance. "Hey babe, what's up?" Jack said. "Well," she started, "I was hoping we could go on another date tonight." I glanced at Jack, my emotions hid behind a mask.

Donna began walking away pulling him along. Jack grabbed my hand in an attempt to pull me along as well. I gently pulled my hand out of his and took a step backwards. I didn't want to be around him, not with her.

Jack stopped and turned to me, which also stopped Donna in her tracks. She looked pissed. "Kim, come on." He said softly. He was confused as to why I didn't want to come with him. I shook my head sadly, "I have to go."

"But I don't want to just leave you like that."

I looked at Donna, who seemd to be trying to burn a hole in me with her gaze. Jack saw me look at her and turned to her also. She quickly changed her look to one of a sweetly innocent smile, but he had already seen. His eyes narrowed and he looked back at me.

I backed up again. "Jack I have to go."

"But-"

"Don't worry I'll make sure she gets to class safely." Jerry chimed in coming up behind me. I smiled, I was glad to see him. Jack nodded and replied with, "I owe you one man." Jerry shook his head, "the pleasures all mine, really getting to escort this beauty to class." Jack and I both smiled. The floor suddenly looked pretty interesting as I was trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. Jerry grabbed my hand as we turned to leave. Grateful to have him there, I let it be.

"So," Jerry began, "what happened between you two last night?"

"What ever do you mean Gerald?" I asked innocently.

"Don't lie to me Crawford, I know somethings up, Donna was whining about it this morning."

"Jerry I would love to tell you all about it, but unfortunately class is about to start." We were currently standing in front of my classroom, and the bell was going to ring any minute.

"Wait, Kim I wanted to ask you if you, well if you..." Jerry suddenly looked nervous. He was fidgeting and looking down. That's odd, I thought. I quickly hugged him and flashed a smile. "I gotta go right now but tell me later okay?"

I walked into class and turned around to find him watching me. I saw something in his eyes and written all over his face...I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but there was something. Jerry smiled and winked at me, then walked away. I just shook my head and focused my attention on the teacher. Boys...they are a mystery to me.

_**Uhoh can you guys guess what's coming? Who knows I might just surprise you. We shall see, we shall see. I Hoped you liked this chapter even though it was kinda short, but no worries. When I figure out what's going to happen next I'll write it here. My mind constantly changes though. Haha anyways Thank You for reading and please review:)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. Feel free to be angry with me. But here's a new chapter and I hope you guys like it. Please keep reviewing because it helps. Thank you soo much:). Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to be quicker!**_

**~Kim's Pov~**

I was sitting in second hour trying my hardest to focus on the teacher speaking. The only problem was, my mind wanted to think about other things. For instance...Jack and his bitch of a girlfriend. He was going to go out with her tonight, and to be honest, I wasn't too happy about it. She had made my life miserable since I arrived here, but Jack was my bestfriend, and if she makes him happy...I guess it will have to be okay then. I can't help but think I'm going to end up losing him. The thought scares me. What would I do without him?...

(Slam!)

The sound resonates throughout the classroom bringing my thoughts to a halt as I came to focus on the teacher in front of me.

"Mrs. Crawford it would do you well to pay attention in class yes?"

"Yes sir" I replied my voice slightly shaking. I had never before been reprimanded by a teacher.

"I would hope I don't have to make an example out of you."

"No sir." I whispered.

"Pay attention!"

I flinched as his voice rose. I nodded my consent and he moved back to the front of the room to precede on with class.

Once the bell rang I was out of that room in a flash. Jerry was waiting for me, he had a slight smile on his face but when he saw the look on my face it disappeared instantly. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Did somebody hurt you?" He asked, concern written all over his face as he scanned me for any sign abuse.

"I'm fine, I just had a slip up in class is all."

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "You? Slip up in class? When does that ever happen?"

I laughed as I thought about all the times Jerry got detention. He practically gets it everyday unless he plans on hanging out with Troy and I that day.

I waved my hand dismissively, "I had a lot on my mind is all."

Jerry shrugged before replying, "I wouldn't mind having detention with you mamacita, it would be fun." He winked.

I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes he said the weirdest things. "So what was it you wanted to ask me earlier?" I asked.

Jerry began to fidget again. Again noting how nervous he looked...it was kinda cute, it wasn't a side Ihe showed to most people.

"Well um, you see...there's this dance coming up and I was wondering..." he nervously cleared his throat before continuing. "I was wondering if you would do me the honors of being my date."

**~Jack's Pov~**

I was walking with Donna. I was excited because I had surprise for her that I had stayed up all night to work on. As we rounded the corner there was a huge banner taped on the archway with the words, Donna please accompany me to the dance on Friday. I expectantly waited for her reaction, but it definitely was not what I thought it was going to be.

She regarded me with a bored expression. "Do you really want to go to this dance?"

"I thought it would be fun." I replied, a little shocked at her reaction. If I would have asked Kim, she would have been ecstatic. She would have been glad that I put this much work in it just to ask her a simple question. She would have thought it was sweet. Why am I even thinking about her right now?

Donna sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll be your date." She didn't sound elated, not even remotely interested.

Disappointment laced through me. This was the first time it was ever caused by her, and didn't involve Kim.

She kissed me on the cheek before walking off.

I turned and left in search of Kim and Jerry, wondering all the while who Jerry would ask to the dance. Last year his date was a girl from a different school, and she ended up making a fool out of him by accidently spilling punch on his suit, and tripping down the stairs. Kim tried to warn him, she felt that the girl wasn't right for him, and she ended up being right when they caught the chick making out with some random guy. Back then Kim had been my date, but we just went as friends.

I turned into the hallway to find Kim and Jerry standing there. Jerry looked extremely nervous.

I watched as Kim said something. I couldn't quite make out what it was but from Jerry's reaction, it was obvious she said something he was hoping for. His face lit up and the biggest smile appeared. He reached over and hugged her tight before letting go. I felt a jealous pang in my chest as I watched the two of them. I don't know why I felt it, I was with Donna, I shouldn't feel that way and Donna's great.

A fleeting thought crossed my mind. Maybe he had asked her to the dance. My heart didn't seem to like the thought. It didn't like the idea of another guy getting to put their arms around her. Not understanding where these feelings were suddenly coming from, I brushed them off.

She was my bestfriend, I just didn't want her to get hurt is all.

They noticed I was standing there and walked over. "What was that about?" I asked nonchalantly. Kim smiled and glanced at Jerry. "Jerry asked me to the dance."

"Oh." Was all I said, was all I could say. Somehow I knew he would too. I looked at Jerry who shot me a knowing look before asking, "Is that okay man?" I nodded. "Why wouldn't it be."

"Are you coming Jack?" Kim asked, looking worried. I cracked a smile. "Yeah, I asked Donna to go."

At first she had a relieved look on her face. Then as the words registered her sadness flickered in her eyes in a split second before it was gone, replaced by a blank look, her emotions completely covered. She couldn't hide it from me though I saw it, and it completely confused me. I hated making her upset. I made a mental note to ask her about that later before changing the subject.

"So I heard you got yelled at by the teacher in class today..." Her face paled as we walked down the hallway. I know it was new for her, and she probably didn't deserve to be yelled at, much less in front of the whole class. That teacher I heard was a prick.

She nodded and just waved her hand, "I was daydreaming is all." I knew her better than that though, I know something had been on her mind that must have been bothering her. Kim never gets in trouble in class. So it must have really been bothering her. I wondered what it was she could have been thinking about it, but I decided not to press the subject just yet. She'd tell me when she was ready.

_**This was kind of a filler chapter but it kinda shows Jacks starting to realize his feelings for Kim. There will be drama to come, trust me. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:) **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

_**Well I was bored for once so I decided to work on the next chapter. Here it is hope you guys enjoy...but for those of you who are worried that Jerry and Kim are going to end up together, there's no need to be. They won't get together. So no worries, it's all apart of the drama:) kay? **_

**~Kim's Pov~**

The week had gone by fast and Friday was here. The only reason I realized it was Friday was because the dance is tonight. And I was nervous. It was the first time I would be doing this without Jack by my side, and maybe it's a good thing. He doesn't seem to be interested in talking to me anymore...it's destroying me. Throughout the week Jack has said very little to me. He was always around Donna. I knew that Donna knew what she was doing and I knew that she didn't really love him like she so often claimed she did.

Yesterday as I was leaving the school to go meet the guys in the football field, I caught her and some random kid, named Brady, making out in one of the hallways. They were pretty far too considering his hand was down her pants. I rushed off to go find Jack. I couldn't let him continue to stay with that slut. He deserved better.

When I got done telling him later he just looked at me for a split second. I could tell he was contemplating saying what was on his mind but he ended up thinking better of it. Something flickered across his face and in a flash it was gone again. Jack opened his mouth and said, "You're sure?" I nodded. There was no way I would lie to him about this.

So now Jerry and his group of friends were all walking with me down the school hallway when we came across Jack and Donna. I hadn't heard anything on whether he confronted her or not, but when we came within ear shot, I heard Donna talking about it.

"...yeah and she lied about it. She tried to convince Jack that I had cheated on him to break us apart. Of course the little bitch wanted to get between us but I wouldn't let her. I love Jack too much to ever let him go."

Upon hearing this, my hands clenched into fists. I wanted to punch something. Actually I wanted to punch her and knock that ugly makeup caked face right off her head. Jack had been looking at her, something like admiration shone through his face. It hurt to see him look at her like that, especially when he had always looked at me like that.

Jack looked up and noticed us standing there. His eyes narrowed and his face turned into a sneer and he glared at me with such an intense dislike that I whimpered. Never before had I seen him so angry, and never had his anger been directed at me. Jack stepped forward pulling Donna with him until he was right in my face.

His brown eyes darkened as he began to speak. "You. I can't believe you would do something that low."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" I asked. I started to tremble as I felt the tears come on.

"Why would you make up that lie about Donna?"

"I wasn't lying! I really did see her! Please believe me, I wouldn't lie about this." Jerry grabbed my hand and all the other guys came to stand behind me, silently supporting me. "She wouldn't lie." Jerry spoke up, "and that sounds like something Donna would do."

Jack lunged at Jerry, fury vibrated through him. "Stop!" I cried putting myself between them. "Jack don't do this please!"

Jack stopped trying to attack Jerry when Donna came up and took his hand. "Just forget about them," Donna said. "You're with me now, they aren't important and sooo not worth the attention."

I looked at Jerry who was silently fuming. "Are you okay?" I asked softly. Jerry shook his head. "How could he do this? In a matter of a few days, I don't even know who he is anymore."

I looked back at Jack, silently pleading with him. I don't know why he was acting like this, all I know is that I hated this new Jack.

He regarded me coldly. "Get out of my sight and stay out of my life." I gasped. "No, Jack Please!. The tears began to fall down my face. "Jack! Please don't do this." My voice had dropped down to a broken whisper, we had always been together. What would I do without him? Without realizing what I was doing I subconsciously reached out a hand wanting to touch him. I feverently hoped that this was all just a bad dream and I would wake up and everything could go back to the way it used to be.

Yet I realized it wasn't when he took a step away from me. My hand dropped. I felt like I had just been slapped in the face, and judging by the flash of regret that crossed his face, I'm guessing he knew it too but he brushed it off. "We're no longer friends, after you tried to turn me against my own girlfriend, you don't deserve to be called a friend, much less mine."

It shocked me to say the least. Suddenly the guys around me where all trying to attack Jack. They were calling him names and screaming at him. Numbly I registered Jerry by my side. I could feel the anger coming off of him in waves. "How can you say that to her?! You guys have been best friends since you were little, and this is how you treat her! You're to damn blind to see that you had a good thing." Jack just looked at him coolly and didn't say a word. "You sicken me, how can you say those things to her? You don't deserve her."

I was numb all the way to the core. My face was now a carefully blank mask. I was careful not to let any of my emotions show. In the midst of the fighting. I turned around and walked away.

**~2 Hours before the dance~**

**~Jerry's Pov~**

We were currently sitting at her kitchen table eating dinner. I offered to take her out to dinner, I wanted to take her out to dinner, but she refused me. She liked home cooked meals better, and her mom was an amazing cook. Numerous times I tried to cheer Kim up, I tried to make her smile, but I could to no avail. I watched as she pushed her food across her plate but didn't eat. Poor Kim. She hadn't said much since this morning, since Jack. I couldn't imagine how she must be feeling, they've always been bestfriends, and now...well I don't even want to think about it.

**~Kim's Pov~**

I wasn't hungry. I didn't want to talk but I knew that I should probably say something to Jerry. I felt bad for Jerry, he was trying so hard to cheer me up but nothing he could say could take away the sting of Jack's words.

I inwardly sighed. "Jerry I'm sorry." He looked up surprised, "For what?" I studied the table for a second before answering. "For being like this. I'm sorry." Jerry gave me a sad smile. "You have every right to be like that. I understand and I don't mind." That made me smile.

I hopelessly abandoned my food and Jerry was finished. I took his hand and we walked outside. "Thanks for being there for me, and thank you for doing all of this." I said gesturing to my surrounding. His eyes softened and his hand tightened in mine. "I would do anything for you." He murmered, "and I would certainly never treat you like he did."

"Thank You." I said as we stopped walking so I could look at him. I could hear the truth in his words and I wasn't worried that he would hurt me. I was worried that I would end up hurting him. His hand came up to gently cup my face and he leaned in. I softly shook my head as I let a small side smile show itself. 'I'm sorry Jerry I really am.

You've been a great friend, but that's just what you are, a friend." He nodded his head in understanding and took a step back, but not before I saw the pain of rejection dance across his face. "You have feelings for him don't you?" He asked softly. He wasn't mean even mean about it. I looked away, sadness seeping into my face. I did have feelings for him, but right now I didn't want to acknowledge them, not after earlier.

"You should probably go, I have to get ready for the dance." I said changing the subject. I knew he knew that I'd changed the subject but he went along with it. "Ok." He said as I walked him to his car. "I'll see you in an hour and a half." I nodded my head. Before he got in his car he turned to me, "Just promise me one thing Kim." I tilted my head. "What's that?"

"Promise me you won't shut me out."

"I promise."

He got in his car and I walked over by his window. "You'll find that special girl someday Jerry, I know you will, but it's not me." I said softly. I kissed him on the cheek and then stepped back so he could go. He sent me a genuine smile before driving off.

I sighed and walked into the house where my mom was waiting for me. She sent me a knowing smile, before we both headed up the stairs. It was time to get ready for the dance, and lucky for me, I had my moms help. She had magic hands when it came to this sort of thing.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you guys are happy that Jerry and Kim will not be together. I just hope you enjoyed this chapter all together:) Please Review! Thanks!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

_**I realized that in chapter 1 I said that Kim was a first degree black belt and then in chapter 2 I said she was a 2nd degree. I apologize on my behalf that was a mistake I made along with several others grammatical mistakes. But Kim is a 1st degree black belt, sorry about that. Anyways I love you guys for reviewing, your the best ever, and yes I know Jack is a total jerk sometimes lol. Enjoy!**_

**~Kim's Pov~**

I turned around in the mirror totally loving my look. I had on a gorgeous sleeveless short dark blue dress. It had a V-neckline, empire waist with an open back. The dress had lovely sparkly embelishments while the bottom contained a ruffled A line skirt with a ruffled hemline. Gold sandals adorned my feet, my nails wore gold nail polish to match the shoes as well. I had on neutral makeup with a little bit of mascara to accentuate my brown eyes. My hair was pinned on the sides with golden clips except for two curly strands in the front, while the sides were pinned the rest cascaded down my back. I had on neutral lipstick and a little bit of perfume that smelled like vanilla along with my necklace that Jack bought me. I never take it off.

I twirled around and let out a happy sigh, my mom had really out down herself.

Just as I finished getting ready I heard the doorbell ring. 8:15pm, Jerry was on time. The dance originally starts at 8:00 but I have to be fashionably late, you know.

I took my time walking down the stairs as my mom went to greet Jerry. I wanted to have a good time tonight and forget about all that happened. You know? Just have fun and let go, but I knew that it would be hard if not impossible because he would be there, with Donna. I could feel the sadness trying to sneak it's way in, so I tried hard to forget about it as I made my grand entrance.

**~Jerry's Pov~**

Mrs. Crawford greeted me at the door. She had her camera out and a evil smile on her face so I knew we were going to be stuck taking alot of pictures. She smiled at me and told me Kim would be out in a second. Her eyes shined with pride, then she told me to have her home by midnight or else...

I looked up to see the most beautifullest creature I have ever laid eyes on. Kim. She was really a sight to behold with her blue dress accentuating her nice figure and her soft golden hair highlighted against the blue. She looked absolutely beautiful. She walked over to me and put to fingers to my mouth and closed it. "Wouldn't want flies flying in there now would we?"she said, her southern accent peeking out. I laughed and took her hand, "you look beautiful Kim." Kim's cheeks reddened slightly as she suddenly became interested in the carpet. "You're not so bad yourself Martinez." Then it was my turn to blush.

"Okay picture time!" Ms. Crawford exclaimed. Kim and I both sighed and shot a exasperated look at her.

"Ok mom but your only allowed to take 5 pics," Kim said. Ms. Crawford just laughed, but she respected Kim's wishes and only took 5. Yet she made sure we were standing in the correct places, every picture had to be perfection.

After we were done taking pictures, We walked out to the limo that my parents had prepared for us. Our families were loaded, and when I say ours I mean, mine, Jack's, and Kim's. Ithey all made good money, they all worked together, and they were all good friends.

Anyways I opened the door for her like the gentleman I am, and then slid in after her. I knew that all the other guys would want her once she walked into that school, so I had to keep her by my side. I wondered for an instant what Jack would think when he sees her. Like I said I only wondered for in instant before I remembered what he had said to her. I knew I wouldn't let him anywhere near her. Not after the way he basically ripped her heart apart in front of the student body.

**~Jack's Pov~**

Donna and I had just arrived at the dance. It was currently 8pm. When I had gone to the dances with Kim in the past we had always been late. On purpose of course. Yet this was just a reminder of how different Kim and Donna were, cause my girlfriend and I were at the dance...on time. It was weird. I don't even know why I'm thinking about Kim right now, we're no longer friends. Not after she lied to me, and I had trusted her. But for some reason I couldn't get her off my mind. I couldn't get that hurt expression or the sadness I felt when I was being mean to her. It had to be done though, she needs to know that she can't just go around trying to ruin people's lives.

Tonight Donna had on a black dress. It was short with a dip in the back and she caked on the eyeshadow thinking it would look good. She had on what Kim always used to call stripper heels that laced up her legs. My girlfriend was gorgeous, or atleast that's what I thought until I witnessed an angel walk through the door half an hour later.

She was absolutely stunningly beautiful. Kimmy. Blue dress, and golden hair cascading down her back. She only had on a little bit of makeup on, and yet she still was exceptionally beautiful, with or without it. Nice tan legs, chocolate brown eyes that draw you in and make you want to tell her all your secrets, and an amazing smile that feels like it's made just for you.

How was it possible that I was really just noticing all of this now. How could I just realize that she was this beautiful. For a second I almost forgot that I had a girlfriend as I suddenly wondered what it'd be like to run my fingers through her hair. I wanted to hold her in my arms and be her best friend again. I wanted to know that we would always be together. I wanted her. ...Okay that was weird...what the heck is wrong with me?

I found my way back to reality when Donna started snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Hello, I'm down here!" I looked at her in irritation, then mentally scolded myself. Why was I acting like this? She was my girlfriend. Donna couldn't compare in beauty, but I shouldn't even be comparing her to that backstabbing gorgeous traitor over there. I shouldn't have these feelings towards Kim...I have a girlfriend whom I really like.

I watched her as she danced with Jerry for the next hour. I didn't like the fact that he was with her, but he wouldn't hurt her. Albeit he's not to bright considering he's confused most of the time, but when it comes to Kim...he's all in.

I watched as he spun her around and she laughed. For some reason I was oddly happy that she was having a good time, but when she glanced over at me, I glared at her and she quickly averted her gaze. I decided I was going to dedicate the rest of my time to my hot girlfriend, so I could get Kim of my mind, and because I really did like Donna.

**~Kim's Pov~**

For the first hour that we were at the dance, I danced with Jerry. It was super fun, because he knew how to dance and I was a total disaster, so he tried to teach me...it was a disaster. But it was fun. For the next half hour I danced with my girls and some guys from the football team, while Jerry moved in on his "chica."

For a second I watched him as he walked over to Grace Mahone, "whadda do girl, whadda do?" I stifled a snicker. I really didn't know how this was gonna go, but I knew it would be entertaining. Grace just looked at him like he was a mutant ninja turtle or something.

"I know you want to dance with this tough lone wolf," he said. Grace giggled.

"This coming from a boy who's afraid of saltine crackers, that's priceless coming from you."

I accidently laughed out loud causing Jerry to shoot me a look. I quickly changed that laugh into a cough.

"But since it's you, Jerry, Yes I will dance with you." I had a feeling that Grace might have been that special one for him that I had been talking about as I watched a handsome grin grow on his face as he gazed down at her.

"Whoo!"

I smiled. I'm glad Jerry has somebody for him, I'm happy for him.

A slow song comes on and Jerry pulls Grace close. I glance over at Jack and he's done the same with Donna. He holds her tight as her head rests on his shoulder. They gently sway to the song. I sit in the corner and try to convince myself that I'm happy for him. I tell myself that even though he didn't believe me, that even though he doesn't want to associate himself with me anymore, I tell myself that I'm just happy that he's happy and that's all I can ask for.

I was having a good time other than the few times when I looked over at Jack and he either was paying attention to Donna or glaring at me. I tried my best to not let it affect me. After all I wanted to have fun without him, and I was...up until a certain song was played.

_**Teehee I hope you guys want to know what's coming next, it will be a little dramatic but you know me, I love drama!:) I hope you guys are having an awesome summer vacation if your on vacation. I will update soon! Please review thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

_**Hey everybody, here's Chapter 12 hope you enjoy! And yes I know this song did not come out 4 years ago, but just pretend okay?:) Thanks! Review please.**_

**~Kim's Pov~**

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, "I'll never let you go."**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

I gasped as tears threatened to fall. This was our song. Safe and Sound by Taylow Swift. It became our song 4 years ago. I had gone with Jack to Florida to visit some family he had there. It was right after a few of his cousins began to make fun of me. They made fun of the fact that I was a girl (Because they were all boys.) They called me little orphan Annie. I had run out of that house crying. I had ran and ended up getting lost. I came upon a beautiful lake. Across the lake a party was going on and the music was so loud, that you could hear every word crystal clear. This song was playing when Jack found me. He apologized profusely for his cousins behavior. Then he took my hand, and pulled me tight, as this song continued to play.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

Jack told me that this song fit us perfectly. He told me he would always be there, to protect me, to hold me, and to do stupid stuff with me. Jack promised me he would never leave, and so it became the start or a life long friendship. Or so I thought.

_**Don't you dare look out your window, darling**_

_**Everthing's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold on to this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone**_

_**Gone**_

Every school dance when they would play this song, all the other kids would clear the floor and it would be our time. Jack would hold out his hand, and I would take it, and we would dance in our own little world.

_**Just close your eyes **_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

I looked over at Jack wondering if he would honor our tradition, but of course it was silly of me to think he would. My eyes filled up with tears as Jerry approached me, worry written all over his face. He had seen what I had seen, and he knew how much it hurt me. Jack had taken Donna by the hand, and together they danced to the song that was meant to be ours. That was the breaking point for me.

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**La La (La La)**_

_**La La (La La)**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**La La (La La)**_

The tears began to fall of their own accord, as suddenly it became hard to breathe. Jerry was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't hear him. Jack looked up at me, and watched as I drowned in a sea full of hurt. I took the necklace off that he gave me and handed it to Jerry.

"I can't do this anymore." I whirled around and ran out of there. I heard someone call my name, it sounded a lot like Jack. I shook my head and headed home. I should've never come.

**~Jerry's Pov~**

I somehow knew this would happen. I knew he would end up hurtung her again. She handed me the necklace that Jack gave her and left. I walked over to Jack, who was standing there looking a bit lost. Donna was trying to get his attention, but he was staring after Kim with a pained look on his face.

I was mad. I was mad at him for being such a dick. I knew he had watched as Kim took off the necklace, so I dropped it in his hand. "I hope your happy." I stalked away with Grace in tow.

**~Jack's Pov~**

I looked down at the necklace in my hand. It was hers, and she had took it off. I didn't know what to say, what to do. What could I do? I had single handedly ruined our friendship. How was I supposed to fix this? The tears rolling down her face kept replaying in my mind. I hadn't meant to make her cry, but I'm dating Donna. I have to stick with Donna. Don't I?

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

**~Kim's Pov~**

When I got home, my mother tried to bombard me with questions. But once she noticed the tears running down my face, she let it go. I think she understood. This was crazy! I was crying too much lately. What happened to the fierce blond with the hot bestfriend? Oh yeah that's right, that ended weeks ago. I hid away in my room. I took off the dress and the makeup, and climbed in the shower. I wanted to wash the remains of today off of me. After I was done, I grabbed my ipod. I scrolled down till I hit our song. I put it on repeat, climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

**~1 hour later~**

I awoke. Fear flashed through me like a tornado on steroids. It was only a nightmare. Just a nightmare. I put my hand to my mouth as a sob escaped. I almost lost him. I almost lost him.

I stayed up the rest of the night, afraid to sleep again. I didn't want to.

**~3 days later (Monday morning)~**

**~Jack's Pov~**

Donna had rushed off this morning in quite a hurry. She said she had to discuss some homework with the teacher. It sounded suspicious, but I let it go, considering I had a lot on my mind. I had 10 minutes before class started. I walked around aimlessly as I thought about Kim. Beautiful Kim, our song, the necklace. I don't even know why I'm feeling this way, considering what she did to me. My eyes began to focus as I came back to reality, and what I saw made me furious. My girlfriend, and Brady Stockholm, dry humping and sucking each others faces off in the abandoned hallway.

"Seeing a teacher about homework huh?" I spit out. They jumped apart, embarrased at being caught, and then Donna realized it was me.

"Omg, this isn't what it looks like."

A bitter laugh escaped. "Donna are you really going to attempt to lie to me right now?"

"Jack, baby, I love you. I'm soo sorry."

I turned to leave, tired of listening to her voice.

"Jack please don't go." She pleaded with me.

I sighed and shook my head. "It's over between us. We're done."

Suddenly Donna's voice grew cold, "You gonna go run back to that little bitch now? You think she's better than me?"

Now my mom had brought me up to never hit a women, but right then, it took everything in me not to sock her in the face. "You're right, ever since I've been with you, I've treated her like shit. It's time I apologize like I should've done a long time ago. I hope she will forgive me, if she doesn't, I won't stop trying. Kim has always been better than you, will continue to be better than you. I don't know what I was thinking, making a mistake like you."

"Jack!" I watched as Donna stomped her foot in frustration. Smiling triumphantly, I turned and made my way to class.

In all honesty I felt relieved. Relieved that I wouldn't have to put up with her anymore. At that moment, I also realized that Kim must have been right. She really had seen Donna and Brady together. "Oh God." How was I gonna fix this? How am I going to fix what I did to her? I should have believed her. I should have listened.

**~Kim's Pov~**

I hadn't slept, I haven't eaten, but I was back in school. I put on makeup to cover the bags under my eyes. I couldn't let anyone know how I felt. I just have to continue to be that girl that everyone knows, that happy upbeat, not a care in the world girl. I walk to class with Jerry and Grace. They are now officially a couple. I'm happy for them, I mean Jerry finally got that girl he's been waiting for, and it's about time he got a girlfriend.

We walk into class and find our seats. Grace sits on one side of me as Jerry flanks the other, they're trying to shield me from Jack. He hasn't shot me a mean look yet.

Halfway through the class, the teacher asked us to stand up and move around the room to get our energy flowing after sitting for soo long. I stood up and began to walk around the room. At first I was feeling fine. Then I felt dizzy. The room started to spin and everything was a blur. The only thing I heard was Jack shouting my name, worry laced in his voice.

**~Jack's Pov~**

We were halfway through class when it happened. We were walking around the room when I noticed Kim stopped. I could immediately tell something was wrong. I called her name as I made my way over there just as she collapsed, I caught her just in time.

I picked her up, and she was much to light. I wondered when the last time she ate was. The teacher gave me the okay to carry her down to t-he nurse's office.

On the way down Kim awoke. She immediately went stiff when she realized I was carrying her.

"Put me down, I can walk."

"No." I replied, and gripped her tighter.

"Jack put me down!"

"Kimmy, your not well."

She froze when I said that.

In an icy cold voice she said, "Don't call me that." She twisted out of my arms, and landed on her butt. I reached out a hand to help her up, but she refused. "Kim I—" She didn't give me a chance to finish. She turned and started walking to the nurse's office, so I followed.

_**Sorry for switching Pov's so much! I hope you guys didn't mind. I was conflicted with myself. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

_**Hey Everybody, it's been awhile I know. Sorry about that, I just really lose track of time and I've been having a case of writers block, or having new ideas for other stories I want to write but not knowing how to start them. You know? Well anyways here's chapter 13, hope you guys enjoy!:)**_

**~Kim's Pov~**

"I'm fine, really. There's really no need for any of us to be here." I desperately tried to convince the nurse that I was fine. I didn't want Jack to know. I didn't want him to know the reason why I fainted.

"Kim—"

"Excuse me ma'am, could you tell use the reason Kimmy fainted please?" I shot Jack a glare. He doesn't have a right to call me Kimmy anymore.

"Kim," the nurse lady said in a kind voice, "when's the last time you ate something? Or had a good nights sleep?" Well I guess it couldn't be avoided. My gaze became fixated on the floor as I softly answered, "4 days ago, as for sleep, about a week ago."

"Kim." The school nurse said with a pointed look. "Sweetie, you've got to eat, it's not good for you if you don't."

I nodded my head. Jack was completely silent.

I snuck a look at Jack to see what he thought...and what I saw, made my heart break. Jack had such a sad, heartbroken look on his face. "It's because of me, isn't it." I knew he wasn't asking a question, like I also knew he and I both knew the answer to that statement.

I couldn't let him get to me though, I was supposed to stay strong. I didn't want to get hurt, not again.

I darted out of the room, but not before the nurse shot me an understanding look.

"Kim! Kim Stop!" A hand gently grabbed my wrist, keeping a firm grip on it preventing me from escape.

"Leave me alone!"

"No."

"What do you want, Jack?" As hard as I tried not to, the tears came anyways. I tried to pull away from him, but he held tight, pulling me closer to him.

"Kimmy—(slap)" He stopped in mid sentence as my hand made contact with his face. I was pissed, and sad at the same time, and it was overwhelming to say the least.

"Don't call me that." I said in a clipped tone.

"Kim—"

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you, I hate you!" No matter how hard I tried, I could not stop the rush of tears. I hadn't meant what I said, but I hurt so much.

Jack wrapped his arms around me and held me while I shook with emotion. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I could hear the anguish in his voice, and I knew he truly meant what he said, but I wasn't ready to forgive him.

"You left. You left me, and you promised you wouldn't."

"I know, Kimmy and I'm sorry." I felt his arms tighten around me, and I did nothing to stop it. I was full on sobbing and I couldn't calm down.

"You left me," I whispered. "You left me for her."

"Kim," he said in a broken voice. I felt something wet drip onto my hand and I looked up at him. A few lonely tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks. Hesitantly I reached up and brushed a tear away, only for another to take it's place.

"I know I hurt you. Me, hurting you, caused you to hurt yourself, and for that I am so sorry. It's killing me, Kim.

I don't expect you to forgive me, I understand if you never trust me again. But I want you to know, that I won't stop trying to make it up to you. I will always, from this point on, do everything in my power to get back to being your bestfriend. I know this may not mean much to you now, but I promise, I won't ever let anyone come between us again. I won't stop trying, Kim. And I'm sorry."

The tears had finally begun to slow for the both of us. I knew someday soon, I'd be able to get over this, and I knew I would give him a second chance, but I wasn't ready yet.

"I just need some time, Jack," I sniffled.

A small smile slowly spread over his face. "Atleast it wasn't a no."

"We should get to class," I said softly, pushing away from him.

He nodded his head, as we turned to go.

"Hey Kimmy?"

"What?" I asked, as I stopped to look at him.

"How was your date with the swagmaster?" He snickered.

I rolled my eyes an kept walking, boys can be so immature.

**~Lunch~**

Jerry and I sat down at our lunch table. I explained to Jerry what happened when I fainted earlier. I can't say that he had forgiven Jack yet.

Eddie and Milton sat down and immediately began to argue about what the mysterious meat was on their lunch trays. It didn't even look like meat to me. I timidly pushed my food around my plate.

"Kim, you need to eat." Jack sat down next to me, with his tray. Jerry immediately bolted up and placed himself in between Jack and I. I can't say I minded. Jack sighed.

"Jerry, let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" Jerry replied in a low tone. He was mad, I knew and he had every right to be.

"Jerry, I'm sorry man, I was wrong, I should have never treated you guys like that, I should have never hurt any of you guys, and yet I did. I'm sorry."

Before Jerry had a chance to reply, he was interrupted by the devil(Alex) and the devils advocate(Donna). Everybody at the table turned to glare at them as he began to speak.

"Kim." He spat

"Can I help you?" I asked nonchalantly, standing to face him.

"How dare you take advantage of Donna that way!"

"What are you talking about?"

Donna stepped forward as Jack came to stand by my side. "You're the reason Jack and I broke up, you think I don't know what you're playing at, bitch?"

"Back off Donna." Jack said.

"Jack I don't need your help."

Jack looked at me, pain evident on his face, "Kim—"

"As for you, Donna, the reason you and Jack are not together is because you cheated on him." I stepped forward until I was directly in her face. "You never deserved someone like him." My voice was deadly calm, and I could tell it scared her.

I turned to walk out, but someone held my wrist. Tightly, so tightly that I could feel a bruise starting to form.. "Let go of me Alex."

"I don't think so." He said. I turned my body to face him, smiling sweetly as I brought my knee in contact with his 'package', if you could even call it that.

Jack laughed outloud as Alex let go of my wrist to huch over and howl in pain.

Alex glared at me. Before I had time to realize what was happening, his fist swung at my face. I ended up on the ground, my hand gingerly touching the area where his fist made contact with my face. I looked up at him in disbelief, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Jack practically jumped on Alex. His fist collided with Alex's face, not once, but twice, but 3 times.

"Jack!" I screamed. The teachers ran out trying to break up the fight. Alex got a good uppercut. I cried out as his fist made contact with Jack's face.

I attempted to pull them apart. Jack punched Alex in the face again and spit in his face. "Touch her again and see what happens."

He stood up and took my hand, and together we walked out of the lunch room, even though we knew there would be a consequence.

We stopped by my locker, and I reached up and gently touched the bruise forming on his face, "I'm sorry."

" Don't say that. It isn't even your fault, Kim."

"Even so, I'm really sorry."

"Hey Kimmy, we both match." It was a lame joke, but it made me smile nonetheless. "If he ever touches you again, I won't stop."

I hugged him. "Thanks Jack, but don't think this fixes things."

He smiled. "Of course not Kimmy, but I won't ever stop trying." Jack kissed my forehead, and disappeared around the corner.

I smiled and shook my head. It was gonna be an interesting day.

_**That's it for today peeps! So is anyone else obsessed with Criminal Minds? My future husband is on that show lol. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and critique. Thanks!**_


End file.
